


another time, another place

by goldencal



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencal/pseuds/goldencal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"an echo from another time, another place." - Michael Faudet</p>
            </blockquote>





	another time, another place

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, idk. Just happened.   
> It is what it is.....

_Two years ago_

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

I turn my head to the right and look into her eyes with a slight concerned and confused face, "I mean eventually yeah I'd hope so. Why?" 

Our usual date night had been going well up until we decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk and a saw wedding ceremony was taking place on the beach. 

She turns away to look towards the ocean, "I don't know. I just feel like everyone's either getting engaged, having kids, getting married, and just basically starting that part of their lives already." 

She goes silent for a moment, then takes in a deep breath and says, "don't you want that too someday?"

I keep my focus on her studying her sudden mood change from earlier tonight.   
"I do, but I just feel like we've got too much going on right now with the team and stuff. How things are right now make me happy." 

Her continued silence made me only more worried that she was over thinking this and I knew I had to explain myself carefully, "Don't get me wrong Lex, marriage is important to me but"

Before I could finish she replies back, "But it's because you're not ready?"

I sigh and turn my head away from her because it is the truth.   
"Honestly, yes it is because I'm not ready just yet. I do love you, please don't think that I don't, but marriage right now isn't in my plans to happen anytime soon." 

Her expression hardens a bit, "isn't that the point of getting into a relationship with someone? Starting a life together?"

I become frustrated at her notion that we haven't started anything yet. "We have started a life together. The moment you said yes to being my girlfriend five years ago. If you think it didn't start from there then I'm not sure what we've been doing since then. We live together, we make important decisions together, we celebrate family holidays together, we basically do everything together, why not give this more time?"

Her voice cracks, "because Tobin I'll always be waiting. That's how I feel like I'll always be waiting for you. From the start everything was on your end, when I used to make the signs so obvious for you. When I finally made a move, you ran off to Paris. When I chased after you, you were involved with someone else in Paris. When that ended and you came back to play here, it took you two years to finally do something about us when you knew how I felt for so long. To wait around and have hope for something I thought would never come." She stops and pulls her hand away and looks at them. 

"Alex, you knew PSG offered me a great opportunity and I couldn't refuse it. Laure was just someone in between and I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I didn't want you to wait around while I was away. I knew it wasn't fair but we discussed it. I don't want you to think I'm not in this for the long run. I am, I really am. Please believe that I am sorry for making you feel this way. Please trust me that I'm here with you until the end." 

This was a fight we didn't want to have here and now. We were both defeated I our own ways. 

"I love you Tobin." Is all she can say as we finally make eye contact again. 

I lean into her to kiss every doubt away. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

present time

"I do."

Just two simple words. 

Simple words that never came out of my mouth but out of his. 

The way she stood so beautifully in her white lace dress on that makeshift wooden platform. 

"I do." She says so happily. 

Simple words that I thought I would be on the receiving end of. Instead, I was seated four rows away from the bride who once was mine. 

Her patience for me had grown old and tired after a year of more waiting around since that night on the boardwalk. 

For myself, the perfectly selected engagement ring from a year ago sits tucked away in a box with her name on it in a closet in Brooklyn. 

A couple of hours into the reception, a few drinks in, and the need for fresh air, so I head out to the secluded beach area. 

As I drink down the rest of my beer, I hear her voice from a few steps back. 

"Everything all right Tobin?"  
Every part of me wants to turn around and yell no, and that everything still hurts, I'm not sure why I said yes to coming and that I still love you. 

But I turn on the happy facade I had on since I arrived, "yeah, just needed some air cause it's a bit hot in there. How about you?"

"Good... Happy..." She trails off sounding so unsure of her answer. 

"I'm married." She says it in a way that sounds like a realization for both us. But also in a way that stings. 

"I know, congrats." Trying to sound meaningful as much I can with a meaningless smile. 

Her face drops to the ground and fidgets with her hands. 

"Don't." She let's out as she looks back at me. 

"Don't what?" Confused by this sudden change. 

"Don't say something if you don't mean it. I still know parts of you." Alex says so confidently. 

"Well, what do you want me to tell you?" The last thing I wanted to do was fight with her at her own wedding. This was supposed to be her day. One that she had been waiting for. 

"Tell me the truth, how are you?" She says challenging. 

I break after a moment, "I'm currently at a wedding of the girl I thought I was going to spend my life with. I watched her exchange vows and 'I do's' with someone that wasn't me. Watched her fulfill her dream of getting married. So to sum it up, I'm really miserable and ready to leave because I can't be here any longer." 

She takes a step forward and I take one back. A sign of hurt comes across her face. 

"Tobin, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you like this, but I couldn't just stand by and wait anymore. He came into my life and just made me feel so assured that everything would fall into place. I'm not saying you didn't make me feel that way, it's just different. I wish I could explain it better but I can't right now."

I turn away even more hurt than before. I feel the tears build up in my eyes. 

Alex wipes away the one tear that breaks free. "Trust me when I say I did love you and that you did make me happy. Part of me always will." 

She trails off in silence,"Maybe I'm like Laure, just someone who was in between for something greater." 

My eyes meet hers and she gives me a soft smile. She pulls me in for a hug and I hold her knowing that this will be the end of it all. 

I place a soft kiss on her cheek and in a soft raspy voice, "Congrats Alex." 

I walk away from her not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors. Didn't really edited through much. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
